24 listopada 1993
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? - czyli poranny łyk ciepła 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton dla rodziców 10.00 "Na wariackich papierach" (38) - serial prod. USA 10.50 Taki jest świat - magazyn reporterski 11.15 Klub dobrej książki 11.30 Podróże na Kresy - Krzemieniec Słowackiego 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia 12.15 Magazyn Notowań - Befsztyk jak marzenie - Czy znają państwo? 12.45 Dla młodych widzów: Sami o sobie - magazyn oraz film prod. USA z serii "Wombat" TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 13.30 "Starting Business English" (8) - język angielski dla średnio zaawansowanych 13.40 Chochlikowe psoty, czyli zmagania z ortografią 14.00 "PWST - artystą być" - reportaż 14.25 "Miłości mojej nie przeklinaj" - Adam Asnyk 15.05 Opowieści Dziwnoluda - Ptasie gadanie 15.20 Portrety współczesnej prozy polskiej - Andrzej Lenartowsk 15.50 Jaka szkoła - Akcja "doradcy" 15.55 Program dnia 16.05 Dla młodych widzów: Sami o sobie - magazyn nastolatków oraz film prod. USA z serii "Wombat" 16.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Stop - magazyn ekologiczny 17.40 Zawał - reportaż 18.05 "Na wariackich papierach" (38) - serial prod. USA 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Smurfy" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.15 Studio sport -liga Mistrzów FC Porto - Werder Brema 22.15 Inni wśród swoich - program Michała Nekanda Trepki 23.00 Wiadomości 23.15 Gorąca linia - red. Krzysztof Mroziewicz 23.25 Muzyczna Jedynka 23.30 Studio Sport - Liga mistrzów: FC Monako - Spartak Moskwa, Galatasaray Istambuł - FC Barcelona, Anderlecht Bruksela - AC Milan 0.05 Nocne czuwanie bez butelki 1.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Panorama 7.35 Przeboje Dwójki 8.10 Program lokalny 8.40 "Robln Hood" (17) 9.05 Studio Dwójki 9.15 "Pokolenia" 9.40 "Świat kobiet" - magazyn 10.05 "Muzzy in Gondoland" (8) 10.10 "The lost Secret" (8) 10.25 "Muzzy Comes Back" (8) 10.30 "Bonjour ca va?" (7) 11.00 Panorama 11.05 Studio Dwójki 11.15 Studio sport: Świat sportu, w rękawiczkach i bez, auto-moto-klub 12.00 "Historia pana Tadeusza" - film dok. (powt.) 12.15 Prywatna inicjatywa Frau Wessel - film dok. 12.45 Historia w miasteczku - film dok. Andrzeja Kociołka 13.00 Panorama 13.05 "Życie zaczyna się po trzydziestce" (18) 14.00 Federico Fellini i Giulietta Masina 15.00 Heary Blues 15.30 Powitanie 15.35 "Robin Hood" 16.00 Panorama 16.05 Magazyn przechodnia 16.20 Zwierzęta wokół nas - Podaj łapę 16.50 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 16.55 Pogotowie ekologiczne (2) 17.10 Nie tylko Bośnia - reportaź 17.30 "Pokolenia" - serial (powt.) 18.00 Panorama 18.03 Program lokalny 18.35 Koło Fortuny - teleturniej 19.05 "Historia pana Tadeusza" (6)- film dok. 19.20 "Śpij bohaterze" - film dok. 20.00 "Życie zaczyna się po trzydziestce" (18/21) - serial 20.45 Cienie życia 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Ekspres reporterów 22.05 Mały ekran - duży format: "Ja gorę" - film fab. (1967 r.) 22.35 "Nie cały minę..... - o poezji Stanisława Grochowiaka - film dok. Krzysztofa Domagalika 23.15 Uderzenie sztuki - Władysław Strzemiński - Konstruowanie widzenia 23.45 Thomas Mauch - prog. artyst. 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Studio Sport - MŚ w piłce ręcznej kobiet- Polska - Hiszpania 1.00 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 7.30 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego 12,00 MTV 12.30 Krzysztof Kolumb - bajka dla dzieci 13.00 Polskie skrzydła - program P. Bogocza 13.15 Zapomniany - progr. W. Tobolewskiego poświęcony osobie Władysława Biegańskiego. Iekarza i społecznika 13.30 Wpisany w tradycję - program T. de Laveaux poświęcony postaci czołowego polskiego kompozytora Krzysztofa Pendereckiego 14.00 MTV 14.30 Pryzmat - magazyn o i dla niepełnosprawnych pod red. A. Rogi 15.00 Baw się razem z nami - program dla młodzieży pod red. E. Piętak i A. Sobka 15.30 Kino Teletrójki: ,,Dąźeniu do prawdy" - seriaI produkcji greckiej (26/40) 16.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny (wyd. 1) 16.05 Język angielski dla początkujących 16.10 Powitanie i program dnia 16.15 Krzysztof Kolumb - bajka dla dzieci 16.40 Studio Regionalne 17.00 Ars Cameralis Silesiae Superioris - II Gómośląski Festiwal Kameralistyki 17.45 Dwa i cztery kółka - mag. motoryzacyjny pod red. J. Tychego 18.03 Aktualności - program informacyjny (wydanie główne) 18.30 Film dokumentalny w Teletrójce: ,.Próba sił" (odc. 3/4) (powt.) 19.00 Emigranci - progr. G. Ogrodowskiej 19.15 Reforma górnictwa - program P. Biernata i J. Nachela 19.30 Wiadomości - transmisja Programu I 20.00 Kino Teletrójki: "Rdza" - polski film fabularny w reżyserii Romana Załuskiego 21.30 Podróże do żródeł muzyki - program T. de Laveaux 22.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny (wyd. 3) 22.10 Kino Teletrójki: ,.W dążeniu do prawdy" - serial produkcji greckiej (26) 22.40 Kino Teletrójki: ..Critters" - horror prod. USA. odc. 1/4 24.00 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego PolSat 16.30 Podroże z Polsatem 17.00 Jaki ojciec. taki syn (8) 17.30 Magazyn mody - Link Żurnal 18.00 Wydział zabójstw (3) 19.00 Informacje 19.15 Supermodelka - serial brazylijski 19.45 Dla dzieci 20.00 Sąsiedzi (7 i 8) 21.00 Sławni reżyserzy - Claude Chabrol - Zerwanie (powt.) 22.30 Informacje 23.00 Do widzenia, do jutra - film polski TV Polonia 7.30 Panorama 7.40 Gotowanie na ekranie 8.00 Tik-Tak - program dla dzieci 8.45 Sejmograf 9.00 Wyjazd służbowy - film pol. 9.45 - 10.45 Czego się Jaś... - blok pr. eduk. 10.45 Historia - Współczesność (powt.) 11.15 Piosenki z Butiku 11.30 Kalejdoskop - program publ. (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Pogranicze w ogniu (8) - serial TVP (powt.) 13.35 Wokół wielkiej sceny (powt.) 14.35 Przegląd kulturalny (powt.) 15.35 Co nowego - Maria Koterbska 16.00 - 17.00 Czego się Jaś... - blok pr. eduk. 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Stawiam na Tolka Banana (4) - serial TVP dla dzieci i młodzieży 18.00 Historia - Współczesność: Tajemniczy Mnich 18.30 Londyn kulturalny - cykl reportaży 18.50 Z życia wzięte - program publ. 19.20 Dobranocka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Z cyklu: Białe Tango (7) - serial TVP 21.00 Panorama 21.25 Gość TV Polonia 21.35 Pogranicze w ogniu - (9) serial TVP 23.00 Polskie sprawy - program publ. 24.00 Panorama 0.05 Program na czwartek 0.10 Sport na satelicie Eurosport 8.30 Aerobik 9.00 Sporty samochodowe 9.30 Golf 10.30 Łyżwiarstwo figurowe - Puchar Narodów 11.00 Jeździectwo - Puchar Świata w Berlinie 12.00 Eurogoals 13.00 Eurofun 14.00 Sporty samochodowe - MŚ w Anglii 14.30 Futbol amerykański - S. Francisco 49'ers-N. Orleans Saints 16.00 Futbol celtycki - Mistrzostwa Irlandii 17.00 Triathlon - z Turcji 18.00 Jeździectwo - Turniej w Berlinie 19.00 Mag. olimpijski 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Boks - walki bokserów zawodowych 21.30 Sporty samochodowe - Rajd RAC w Anglii - 4 dzień mistrzostw świata 22.00 Motors - magazyn sportów motorowych 23.00 Piłka nożna - Mecz w ramach Pucharu Europy 1.00 Wiadomości RTL 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Szef 10.00 Piękni i bogaci 10.30 227 11.00 Cena jest gorąca 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne 12.00 Punkt 12 12.30 Rodzina Springfieldów 13.20 Santa Barbara 14.10 Czas tęsknoty 15.00 Ilona Christen 16.00 Hans Meiser 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem 17.30 Rodzinny gang 18.00 Zew serca 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv 19.40 Dobre, złe czasy 20.15 Champions League - Liga Mistrzów 22.20 Stern TV 22.50 Champions League - podsum. 23.15 Gottschalk 24.00 Akurat Alaska! 1.00 Rodzinny gang 1.35 Kto tu jest szefem 2.10 Explosiv 2.35 Hans Meiser 3.35 Ilona Christen 4.30 Szef 5.30 Piękni i bogaci Sat 1 6.00 Dziś rano w Niemczech 9.10 Sąsiedzi 9.35 Doktor John traper 10.25 Bonanza 11.15 5 razy 5 - quiz 11.40 Koło fortuny 12.25 Mlodzi i namiętni 13.10 Doktor John. traper 14.10 Sąsiedzi 15.40 Star Trek 16.45 Zaryzykuj! 17.20 Idź na całość! 18.00 Program region. 18.30 5 razy 5 19.00 Wiadomości 19.18 "ran" - sport 19.30 Koło fortuny 20.15 "Dziadek" na to nie pozwoli - kom. USA 22.30 Oddział straceńców - film wojenny USA 1.00 Czarny ptak - film krym. USA 2.45 Star Trek 3.35 "Dziadek"... 5.15 Młodzi i namiętni Pro 7 5.55 Trick 7 - dla dzieci 7,25 Wciąż śnię o Joannie 7.50 Dwie damy i walet 8.20 Diamonds 9.25 Taniec zakochanych - film USA (powt.) 11.20 Uliczny flirt 11.50 Roseanne 12.20 Tysiące mil kurzu 13.20 Dziewczyna z Hongkongu - niem.-fr. film przygodowy 14.55 Diamonds - serial 15.55 Mr Belvedere 16.25 Wciąż śnię o Joannie 16.55 Trick 7 - dla dzieci 18.25 Dwie damy i walet. Kieszonkowiec 18.55 Dzieciaki. kłopoty i my 19.25 Roseanne 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Perry Mason Śmierć wydawcy 22.15 Gliniarz i prokurator 23.20 Brudna wojna - krym. hiszp. 1.05 T. J. Hooker 2.05 Tabor do Vaccares (powt.) MTV 7.00 Poranek z teledyskami 10.00 Marijne zaprasza 13.00 Największe przeboje 14.00 MTV on Tour 15.30 Queen special 16.30 Raport Coca-Coli 16.45 Magazyn filmowy 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 3 from 1 17.30 Zadzwoń do MTV 18.00 Soul 18.30 Muzyka non stop 20.00 Prawdziwy świat II 20.30 Most wanted 22.00 W darze Freddiemu Mercury'emu 23.00 Raport Coca-Coli 23.15 Magazyn filmowy 23.30 Wiadomości 23.45 3 from 1 0.00 Post modern 2.00 Marijne zaprasza 3.00 Teledyski RTL 2 6.10 Całym sercem 6.40 Mila Superstar 7.10 David 7.45 Kapitan Z. 8.25 Alvin 8.55 Wilcza krew 9.20 Ruck Zuck 9.55 Proszę się uśmiechnąć 10.25 Adam 12 10.55 Całym sercem 11.25 Autostrada do... 12.25 Wyspa skarbów 12.55 Mila Superstar 13.25 David 13.55 Myśliwy Grump 14.20 Kapitan Z. 14.50 Alvin 15.25 Nikolausowie 16.05 Wyspa skarbów 16.35 Daktari Hedley w niebezpieczeństwie 17.45 Ruck Zuck 18.20 Proszę się uśmiechnąć 19.00 Autostrada do nieba 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Ożeniłem się z rodziną 22.15 Wrestling 23.25 Akademia nocna - film USA 1.10 Wyścig ze śmiercią 2.10 Ożeniłem się...